The End of Days
by QuantumInk
Summary: Created from the power of Pandora's Box, is the most powerful enemy the gods and humans will ever face.
1. In the beginning

Fear. Sickness. Death. Destruction. All contained by the power of one small box just waiting. Waiting to be released into the world to wreak havoc upon the human race. Delivered down to earth, it was only a matter of time before they would be free.

_Click_.

That is the sound of the box opening all because of one curious human.

The contents of the box broke away, ready to bring the world to it's knees.

Infesting the world with their power, they began to grow. The world began to fall. What was before a concept, now reality. But the human race fought back. They were pushed back and contained. To a fault.

In the end, they still grew. Becoming stronger with time, more powerful, they became conscious. Lying in a waiting slumber, they started to plan their revenge.

* * *

_Author's note_

_Hi...? This is my first published fanfiction attempt that I am doing for school. So suggestions and constructive criticism would be very helpful and greatly appreciated to help improve my writing in general. Also, does anyone know how to work the spacing on this thing? I'd like my paragraphs to be spaced out more. Thank you for reading, expect more chapters very soon._


	2. Awakening

The earth moved, shaking with a force as powerful as the gods. The dirt and rocks that had been undisturbed for years were scattered and shifted as the powerful beast below began to stir. In the darkness below, it began clawing it's way up to the surface. It made it's way to the top and the ground reluctantly parted.

It radiated an aura of darkness, destruction, and power. It was stronger than it had ever been, but it still wanted more. The power was calling it. The power of destruction. The power of the gods. It could sense them, located around the world, up towards the sky.

_Must destroy._

The gods would fall by its hand and the human race along with them.

The beast began to locate its first victim.


	3. First victim

In the winter air, a chill breeze made its way across the dreary evening sky, carrying an ominous feeling to it. Hiding and observing, the beast lied in wait, invisible to those around it. It could smell death in the air, empowering it, strengthening it for the fight ahead. Then the wind could be felt, blowing with a slight breeze as the god appeared. Along with his calculus, he was holding the hand of a child, who could be seen as a flickering spirit, her passing still evident on her face and fresh on her mind. They were both drifting along slowly as the god Hermes rambled on to the child.

"Y'know, you shouldn't worry. Yeah. Everything is going to be fine and you'll be happy and be able to see the rest of your family…." He kept mumbling his reassurances to the girl as they got closer to their destination.

_Power_.

It could not bear to wait any longer. It solidified and with alarming speed, pounced and latched onto the god, catching him unaware and of balance. Letting out a ferocious roar, it attempted to sink it's teeth into his shoulder but was thrown off by Hermes at the last second. Hermes shouted at the girl to sprint towards the entrance, his calculus glowing as it morphed into a slim silver sword as he stood up to face his attacker.

"Who are you? What do you want?" he exclaimed.

His questions were not answered as the creature charged yet again. He was forced into a defensive mode, conjuring up a shield, as he used all of his godly power to deflect its brutal attacks. The lust for blood and power were visible on the vivid demonic eyes of the creature's form as midnight black wisp of smoke billowed out around it. As the battle fought on, strikes were made by both opponents, an array of brilliant displays of color from the clashing power in all directions, both moving faster than the human eye could possibly track. Hermes could feel his energy somehow draining with each step as he decided to make one final valiant attempt to finish the fight as the victor.

Using all of his strength, he slammed his shield into his opponent to knock it down and stabbed his sword to deliver the final blow. The smoke cleared away and time slowed to a halt and Hermes found himself staring at his sword lodged in the empty ground. He whipped his head around wildly, searching for where the creature could have gone.

Close to the crevices in the rocks, a high-pitched voice let out a bloodcurdling scream.

"No!" he gasped and cursed in ancient Greek. "She was supposed to run."

The creature creeped towards the girl slowly, almost as if it was taunting him. It expanded its size as its eyes glowed with wickedness and Hermes could feel the gravitational force that would pull the soul of the child in if he didn't act now. Yelling, ready for one last charge he began to summon his power to attack, but he never got the chance. It moved faster than he could have anticipated and as he could only stare in a stunned silence as it sunk its claws and teeth into his neck. Golden ichor flowed from the wound, turning black at the creature's touch. He was paralyzed, unable to move as he felt the last of his strength leave him and be absorbed into the creature. His head spun as blackness gathered around his vision and then sensations he felt were like being ripped apart molecule by molecule. Then every feeling faded, black flashed into his sight as his mind fell into oblivion.


	4. Plans and Meetings

Dionysus sleeps, absorbing power from the recent string of large parties in the surrounding area. He doesn't stir or awaken when the creature approaches. It picks up his scent of wine and festivities and can feel the hunger light up like a flame inside it. Dionysus never suspects a thing. There is a sense of overwhelming darkness that consumes his being, and then nothing.

* * *

The goddess Aphrodite stands in front of a mirror, running a comb through her long, silky hair. She radiates beauty of the greatest power. The hunger, now lit up like a forest fire, draws it closer to the power it so desires. She is unaware, absorbed completely in her vanity. It needs more power, and will do whatever it takes to make it happen.

* * *

Like all of them beforehand, the minor gods are even more unsuspecting. The takedowns are quick and easy and good practice. The more powerful gods are starting to notice the absence in power. Soon they're going to come for it, or it's going to them. That's what it wants anyway.

* * *

Zeus calls a meeting on Mount Olympus to discuss the dire situation. He transports into the throne room where all the other gods already are, when he hears the loud bickering and accusations being shouted across the room.

"I bet it was Hades, he's always up to no good."

"Ugh. Another boring meeting."

"I say we kill'em all!"

"No, they probably did it for attention."

"It wasn't me you imbecile."

Zeus resisted the very strong urge to groan, face palm, and maybe leave while they still hadn't noticed him yet. With no patience to spare for their useless arguing, he yelled thunderously,

**_ "SILENCE!"_**

Looking around the room, he sees it's only half as full as it should be. The volume in the room fades away as the gods give their attention to Zeus. They gaze at him, full of judgment, and are mistrustful in this time of uncertainty. Zeus takes a deep breath and prepares himself to speak.

"In this time of trouble, we must not put blame towards each other. We don't know what we're up against, but that isn't any reason to be cowards. We are gods, we are all-powerful, we have defeated all who dare stand against us. What makes you think we will not prevail again? We will work together, stand together, which cannot happen if we turn against each other. We, _ugh_!"

Before he could complete his sentence, _swoosh_, faster than the blink of a mortal eye, the inky black, gooey mass had latched itself onto Zeus' face.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading, whoever is, is awesome. Although, reviews are awesome too**.


End file.
